D- Rank Missions
by Rinnegan no Ozil
Summary: Since the dawn of the Shinobi world, D-Rank missions have held different meaning for everyone. We will take a look at them from different perspectives.


**D-Rank Missions:**

Disclaimer:

"I own Naruto and all its characters," said Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** Since the dawn of the Shinobi world, D-Rank missions have held different meaning for everyone. We will take a look at them from different perspectives.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Genin)**

Absolute load of crap!

This is nothing more than completion of chores and child slavery. I mean, come on! We did not sign up for this. All of those hours spent in the academy perfecting our aims, building up our bodies for the rigors of Shinobi training, and we are forced to chase after some damned cat, or transport supplies around the village. We absolutely did not learn to handle razor-sharp weapons, so that we could make the best salads in some stupid restaurants. This is not what being a ninja is all about. If we are not getting a C-Rank mission soon, I am going to quit.

When I joined the academy, all I wanted to be was become as famous as the Jounin running around the village. Their names are renowned around the Elemental Nations. I will absolutely not believe it if the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake told me that he went through the same torture. I get it now! They are torturing us, right? They want to see if we are strong-willed or not. Well, I'll say one thing, then. Bring it on! I am going to breeze through these menial tasks and get me a _real_ mission soon.

 **(Civilians)**

What a blessing!

In this old age, I am unable to perform these simple tasks myself. Fortunately, hiring these cute little ninja is not only cheap but efficient as well. Now I no longer have to haul these heavy shopping bags home, if a little ninja can do this easily for me. And the payment is fair enough. Ah! What a blessing it is to live in a Shinobi village.

My dear little girl is all grown up. And she is a real ninja. The rumors surrounding all those killings done by the children were probably false. I mean, come on! All they do is be good Samaritans and help out the village folk. She had never had any friends before joining the academy. Now she has team mates to care for her. This makes me happy and puts my heart at ease. Maybe being a ninja is not that bad. My little boy might want to follow in the foot-steps of his sister soon.

 **(Chuunin)**

Good riddance!

If I was asked to do one more of those D-Rank missions, I would have gone mad. I still do not find any use of them, other than torturing the Genins. The Genins….That's it! I finally figured it out!

They put is through those hellish experiences called D-Rank missions, to _motivate_ us in taking the Chuunin Exams and getting promoted. Now, the only missions that I will be getting are at least C-Ranked. The Hokage really is a wise man. After this experience, I am better than the person that I was yesterday.

 **(Jounin)**

Their importance cannot be stressed enough!

The D-Rank missions are an easy way to build up the team work between the Genins. By undertaking those menial tasks, the Genins are easily able to achieve their given task by division of labor. They learn about certain personality quirks of their team mates, forging a partnership that is perfected over time. This type of partnership is what will save their lives in the foreseeable and distant futures, both.

 **(Elite Jounin)**

A ninja cannot survive without performing D-Rank missions.

D-Rank missions are to prepare the young Genin for different higher ranked missions that they will be undertaking in the future. By looking underneath the underneath, they will soon realize how important it was to take these missions.

Capturing the cat mission translates into capturing the target ninja in the real world. They will learn to flank and surround their target before going in for the kill. The target may be captured dead or alive, depending on the mission request.

The shopping bags that they carry on their backs might someday be replaced by critically injured team mates. They need to be extra careful with the expensive merchandise. In the same way, they need to be careful with carrying their comrades away from the battle field.

Slicing vegetables and making salads makes them feel like a chef? Good! This experience will be of utmost importance for them when undertaking infiltration missions. The real experience is better than any imitation that they might try. The originality of their performance will hardly garner any suspicion from unsuspecting civilians.

 **(Hokage)**

Fundamentals of the Shinobi world!

D-Rank missions are absolutely vital in inculcating the Will of Fire in the hearts of the budding Genins. Bonds of friendship are formed, enabling team coordination and the spirit of sacrifice in the newly-appointed Ninjas. Bonds of rivalry are formed, forcing the Genins to train themselves in the ground, in a bid to outdo their rival. Hence, the Genins will emerge stronger, wiser, better than before.

D-Rank missions put the hearts of civilians at ease. The civilians see the Genins as mere children, incapable of killing or causing mass destruction. They feel safe in their presence. If the power of even the weakest of the Genins was known to them, many would move away from the village. The civilian parents see their children performing the daily chores and their hearts at rest, knowing that their children are safe.

D-Rank missions make for easy cash. It teaches the young Genin the importance of resource management, which proves extremely important in long term infiltration missions, where the resources are hard to come by.

 **XXXXX**

The importance of D-Ranked missions cannot be stressed enough.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** Please R&R and let me know if you agree or not.


End file.
